Trains and railroads in Solís
Trains and railroads are a system of transportation in Just Cause 4. Description Solís has a system of railroads that pointlessly circles the mountains and deserts and has very few stations. The trains look like they're towed by diesel-electric locomotives, but this is contradicted a little in missions. The mission Operation Sandstinger reveals that despite the Black Hand only using automated locomotives, it is possible to manually operate the same locomotives. Also, the locomotive engines have air filters that can be cleaned/fixed from inside the locomotives. The later mission Operation Illapa establishes that it's possible to deactivate power to the track and thereby stop a train. This is done at the station Estación Tranquila. The railroads themselves are again of the normal type with two metal rails. (Medici has monorail.) However, the rails still appear to be flat (as in painted on the ground), to allow players to drive cars there. Real weaponized armored trains were used very successfully up to the 1920s, but they were easy targets for later aircraft. They were last used in combat during WW2. A patch in may, 2019 made railroad bridges destructable, similarly to to the the railroad bridges in JC3. Other patches have increased the chance of seeing weaponized trains (initially the deserts only had cargo trains) and made it possible to see the largest gun-turret cars outside of missions. Initially that turret was unique to those missions. Types Black Hand The train itself appears to be armored, as is commonly the case for most trains in the Just Cause Universe. These vehicles can carry 4 cars for the shortest formation and extends up to 9 cars as the longest formation. They also appear both in the mountains and desert after a patch in april 2019. Initially the desert only had cargo trains. The following is a list of train car types used by the Black Hand: *Locomotive. These are mentioned in missions to be automated. *Flatcar that can be seen empty, or with two containers on it. Some trains have flatcars that carry a vehicle. Various vehicles can be found on the flat cars, ranging from the Vagabundo Buggy to the Prizefighter Tank, as well as a Fellhawk Jet Fighter in the last flatcar. *Tanker, which are usually found on the middle of the formation. Strangely they are angular in the middle. *Cars with gun turrets. These turrets have 2 guns each. Up to three of these cannon cars can be in the same train. These are normally operated by Black Hand personnel and may attack Rico whenever they see him. Of course, Rico can take control of the turret by hijacking the turret (same as with enemy vehicles), but that may draw heavy attention from attack helicopters. Turrets carry limited ammunition of 300 shells. *Unique artillery car with a giant turret. This is hijacked in the mission Sandstinger: Train Robbery. Later patches to the game have made it possible to see trains with this gun outside of missions. Cargo trains These are yellow box cars that are solely purposed as cargo trains. They have been seen with up to 8 cars. These drive around the desert and are based at a Black Hand train yard. That base also has some trains under maintenance and some are disassembled and not on rails. Airport trains The international airport has unusable baggage loading vehicles that always spawn with 5 trailers. Grappling these to eachother and to a towing vehicle allows the player to create a train with up to 61 units, although it's unknown if it's possible to do this due to game limits that may despawn some of them before the train is finished. Army of Chaos Sandstinger This is the name of the armored train used in the mission Operation Sandstinger. It's a custom train that was hijacked part at a time from the Black Hand and then assembled for use by the Army of Chaos. One of the missions is Sandstinger: Train Robbery. Snowstinger The Sandstinger was renamed for Operation Illapa. Other trains After a patch in april 2019, Army of Chaos trains spawn in the desert and in the mountains. The Black Hand turrets are replaced with the turrets from the Sandstinger. Missions Multiple missions feature trains. *One of Sargento's sidemissions in the desert is about capturing a train station to provide some cargo trains for the Army of Chaos. *Meeting Lanza Morales shows some train schematics and talks about them. *Sandstinger: Train Robbery is about hijacking a train and using a gun turret to protect it. *Atalaya Strike is about taking over the "central trainyard". A train shows up at the end of the mission. *Operation Sandstinger is about riding a train through the desert and blowing up enemies around it. *Scene: Axman's Juggernaut has three Black Hand trains. Train stations *Gran Central - The largest train station, located in the desert. *Estación Perdida - Old civilian train station in the desert that was shut down when Zona Uno was completed. It's featured in the mission Operation Sandstinger. *Zona Uno has a station. *Estación Atalaya - Train station and base, featured in Operation Illapa. *Estación Tranquila - Small train station, featured in many missions. *Templo Del Cielo - Town with a station. See also *Artillery. *Vehicle mounted weapons. *Trains and railroads in San Esperito. *Trains and railroads in Medici. Gallery Just Cause 4 Train Blur.png|Note that the rails are flat. JC4 trailer screenshot (train and helicopter).png|The train had been seen in a few out of focus scenes before, but this trailer scene showed it clearly for the first time. Note the artillery. JC4 locomotive with Rico in the stunt position.png|Transporting a shipping container. JC4 Train and snowmobile in the story trailer.png|Aiming a turret at the player. JC4 train in Army of Chaos colors.png|Sandstinger, as seen in Operation Sandstinger. JC4 Army of Chaos train at large obstacle.png|Sandstinger, as seen in Operation Sandstinger. JC4 windowless unarmed yellow train.png|Cargo train, as seen in a game trailer. JC4 suspended truck and train in the distance.jpeg|Cargo train, as seen in a game trailer. JC4 airport train with 12 cars.png|Airport train with 12 cars. JC4 railroad closeup.png|The railroad itself is completely flat (as in painted on the ground) to allow the player to drive a car on it. Atalaya Strike (train arrives).png|As seen in the mission Atalaya Strike. Scene Axman's Juggernaut (kid sister).png|As seen in the mission Scene: Axman's Juggernaut. JC4 faction trains.png|Armored trains can often be seen at random places. The AoC train can easily blow up passing BH trains and the large cannon clips through things while rotating. Category:Content Category:Military Vehicles Category:Just Cause 4 Vehicles